


Tents

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara comes home after a stressful day at work to find the Doctor and their Twin Daughters have made a den in the living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyofGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyofGalaxy/gifts).



Clara turned the key in her front door, her body and mind tired after a long day of teaching followed by a mind numbing parents evening, she wanted nothing more than to have a large glass of wine while reading the latest novel she bought and maybe have a bath.  
Clara opened the door and instead of the silence she was expecting, she was greeted by the sound of muffled giggles. Clara groaned inwardly she knew it had been a bad idea to leave the Doctor in charge of the children for the evening. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the living room and gasped at the sight before her.  
Chocolate wrappers, toys and random odd socks littered the floor, tiny anti-grav lights were scattered along the ceiling a bit like orange fairy lights, casting a warm glow over the room. The cushions had been removed from the sofa and along with bed sheets were used to make a den in the middle of the room where a coffee table usually sits, where the coffee table was now Clara dread to think.  
The muffled giggling was coming from inside the tent, quietly Clara approached it falling down to her knees and lifting one of the sheets slightly to peek in through the door.  
The Doctor was laid down in the bigger on the inside tent fast asleep with 3-year-old Evie and Ellie drawing all over him with Clara's make up. The sight was so funny Clara couldn't be angry at the twins for ruining her make up. They had used blue glittery nail polish on his eyebrows, drew all over his cheeks and forehead in bright red lipstick, put liquid black eyeliner over his closed eye lids and were currently giggling as Evie put mascara on his lips. Clara took out her phone and snapped a picture of the three of them. The flash alerting the girls to her presence.  
"Mummy!!!" The twins cheered tackling Clara into a hug.  
"Hello bugs. I see you've been having fun with Daddy" Clara laughed looking into the dirty faces of her children.  
"Yea lots of fun!" They exclaimed together.  
"Clara you're home early" The Doctor said sleepily  
"And you were asleep" Clara teased  
"Don't be silly I don't sleep" The Doctor scoffed  
"Oh really? So you let the girls do all that on your face did you?" Clara asked smugly  
The Doctor frowned in confusion making Clara and the girls burst into fits of giggles before he raced out of the tent to look in the mirror above the fireplace in the living room.  
"Girls!" He exclaimed once he had taken in his new appearance.  
The girl’s giggles quickly died down as the Doctor re-entered the tent. His blue eye brows looking furious. Clara tried her hardest not to laugh but he looked so much like a multi-colored angry owl that she couldn't help a small smirk.  
"Girls it's not nice to put make up all over daddy. What if unit calls? I can't go out looking like this!"  
At this Clara lost it the mental image of the Doctor facing a Dalek with blue glittery eye brows and black lips was enough to send her over the edge and Clara burst out laughing again and she couldn't stop the more she laughed the more the Doctor looked at her in disbelief which just made her laugh even harder, tears ran down her cheeks and she struggled to breathe her ribs screaming in pain from laughing so hard but still she couldn't stop.  
"Are you crying now?! How can you be crying? Your laughing! Are you malfunctioning or something? Should I call Martha?" The Doctor asked sounding confused and slightly panicked

“No Doctor I’m fine, It’s just so funny” Clara said when she had finally stopped laughing before bursting into even more laughter when the Doctor tried to look at cross at her. 

“I’m going to wash this off and I’m using your expensive make up remover” The Doctor huffed as he climbed out of the tent. 

“Don’t you dare touch my expensive one or I’ll make you buy me two new bottles” Clara called after him before turning around to face her two sniggering girls who to their credit stopped sniggering immediately and looked rather guilty about what they had done. “Now girls you know you’re not allowed to play with Mummy’s make up and now Daddy is upset and that’s not nice” Clara scolded them.

“But Mummy we was bored” Evie pouted

“And Daddy was seeping” Ellie added.

Both of the girls giving Clara their best puppy dog eyes look normally this would not have worked on Clara, she was in inventor of the puppy dog look but she was tired and it had been very funny, not to mention those twin huge brown eyes looking up at her were just so cute so she sighed and relented to let them away with it this once, she knew it would probably come back and bite her later but for now she didn’t care. 

“Alright come on let’s get you both to bed” Clara said before crawling out of the tent, the twins closely following.

I really hope this works lol two amazing pictures made for this fic by the talented Daisy of Galaxy. thank you so so much for these I love them so much! 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145087095@N08/29202803060/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145087095@N08/29383457272/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
